sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Fënrir
History Fënrir may appear to be aloof and distant to those who do not know the deity well. He rarely, but randomly, intercedes in the affairs of mortals. As far as anyone can determine he seems to choose random and somewhat unrelated times to involve himself with his followers – with little rhyme or reason as to the how or why of it. What may appear at first glance to be a detached perspective is in fact the heart of Fënrir’s genius. Fënrir only chooses to act at the last moment and often only when it will have the most significant impact. Aside from these pivotal movements, Fënrir will generally remain isolated from the major events of the world. During the Celestial War, Fënrir was all but uninvolved aside from making a few choice moves during the early stages of the war that eventually played a part in convincing Roëna to leave the side of the gods of Shadow. A similar pattern can be seen in Fënrir’s creation of humanity. When Fënrir created Humans he was barely present as they entered the world, refusing to coddle and care for them as the other gods did. Fënrir wished that his children would become free and unhindered by the constraints of his design, leaving them free to evolve as they would. As a result, the human race became the “Unfettered Children” able to adapt and change more freely than any of the other races on Sidereus. As the Third Age came to a close, Fënrir’s concern for the fate of Sidereus became more apparent, as his tricks and taunting of Xi’rian moved to outright warfare following the fall of Asteria. Now Fënrir remains a powerful, if unpredictable force in the world. Relationships Fënrir is bound to no other deity. Aside from a mildly competitive relationship with the goddess Jolarä, Fënrir tends to prefer his own company to anyone else’s. He also tends to tease and taunt Sûldin, though his attempts are generally meant with a humor in mind. Fënrir loathes Xi’rian and Onûs for their part in the Celestial war and the damage they did to the human race. Since the dawn of the Fourth Age, Fënrir has developed a flirtatious interest in the goddess Vârsha, and while she shares his interest, she knows nothing of his affections. *Aarûn – Neutral *Jolarä – Neutral (Competitive) *Sûldin – Friend (Competitive) *Tal'rëa – Neutral *Kal'rën – Neutral (Distant) *Zörena – Neutral *Eäminn – Friend (Distant) *Roëna – Neutral (Distant) *Xi’rian – Enemy (Hostile) *Gilana – Neutral *Onûs – Enemy (Hostile) *Aviaz – Neutral (Distant) *Zaria – Neutral (Distant) *Solon – Neutral *Selora – Neutral (Distant) *Tallis – Friend (Distant) *Endëllion – Friend *Vârsha – Romantic (Conflicted) *Snædis – Friend (Distant) *Zephyr – Friend *Kiala – Neutral *Melantha – Neutral (Distant) *Perdita – Neutral (Distant) *Dúnmharú – Enemy (Distant) *Sléachta – Enemy (Distant) *Revati – Enemy (Distant) *Iotama – Neutral *Ophira – Neutral (Distant) Dogma The endless expanse of the heavens is a holy place, and the winds are a gift from the Windrider to show you the love of the sky above you. Embrace the winds and follow their example, for on the face of Sidereus there is much to see. Journey to distant horizons and seek out new things to experience and behold. Strive to bear witness to each sunrise and sunset, move out amongst the mountain peaks and the plunging valleys. Spread stories and knowledge as the wind spreads seeds and rain. Uncover and restore relics of the past wherever you find them. Never turn away a traveler in need, for travelers do the work of Fënrir with every step they take. Clergy & Temples Members of the Church of Fënrir are expected to be self sufficient and rely on the hospitality of others, often working as trailblazers, guides and protectors of those who must travel to survive. It is the noble quest of the servants of Fënrir to help restore the lost portal networks from the Second Age. They are often aided in this cause by many of the Blessed Living since it is the portal network that keeps the lands of Sidereus safe from the powers of Shadow. While there is no organized church, and temples to Fënrir are rare, the individual Clerics will always provide services to travelers, explorers and adventurers free of charge. Clerics of Fënrir typically wear plain traveling clothes, the only indication of their faith being the holy symbol that they carry with them. Despite their penchant for exploration, the true followers of Fënrir are sure to leave all things they see undisturbed. The Church of Fënrir is popular among circles of thieves however, as the Windrider’s dogma is generally lenient when it comes to issues of personal property. Spies and other agents of secrecy also find a home within the Church of Fënrir’s walls, because the Church’s information network is often vast. Appearance Fënrir does not often appear in physical form to mortals, preferring to observe from afar. When he does appear, he frequently takes the form of a Human or Elven male in his middle years. Typically he has skin the color of sapphires with eyes that take on an opalescent hue. He wears his hair cut short and it tends to blow about constantly as if always caught in an unseen breeze. Religious Practices Followers of Fënrir pray, as a rule, whenever they feel the need. Even the most devout followers will only take time aside from prayer when they feel the need. Fënrir’s instruction is that prayer is secondary to actually experiencing life, so generally the more devout the follower the less stringent they are about adhering to any strictures of worship. The same general rule applies to holy symbols, which may or may not reflect the more “official” holy symbol of Fënrir. Everything from wings to feathers to various birds of prey have been used as images to illustrate a devotion to Fënrir. There is no particular racial attachment to Fënrir as a god, in fact devotion to the Windrider is especially common among Satyr. Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Ilith'ari Category:Divine Lore